Spencer's 17th bithday
by bashawna
Summary: It's Spencer's birthday! but when she gets in an accident and can't remember anything, will Paula do everything in her power to keep Spashley apart? Who will help Spencer remember? set in the middle of season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Scene 1: **(It's Spencer's 17th birthday, and the Carlin's are celebrating)

Arthur: " So, Spencer, time to open gifts…?" (Her dad asks after everyone has had a piece of cake)

Spencer: "Yeah! let do it!, ok… Glen , I want to open yours first!"

Glen: "You had to choose mine first didn't you?"

Spencer: "Yes, with your taste, we might as well get the disappointing part over with." (Spencer says giving him that evil simile)

Glen: "Your funny, anyway this took my whole allowance, so you'd better like it."

Clay: "It only took your allowance, must not have been too much."

Paula: "Ok, enough , Spencer open the gift."

(It was a blue jean jacket Spencer had had her eye on for while, Paula helped him pick out)

Spencer: "Wow, I actually like it, thanks Glen, ok Clay's next."

Clay: "Well Spencer , I know how we all would like our own privacy in this house, now you can be the first."

(It's a lock for her bedroom door)

Spencer: "Wow, Clay this is perfect, thank you."

Clay: "And it's password protective"

Spencer: "Ok , Chelsea, it's your turn!"

(Chelsea is a painter, and gives Spencer a beautiful self painting)

Chelsea: "I hope you like it."

Spencer: "WOW! Chelsea it's beautiful, thank you so much, Ashley's next."

Ashley: "Wow, thanks a lots Chelsea, I can't top that."

Chelsea: "Well, you're her girlfriend, you should be able too."

Spencer: "Well, can I have my gift now?"

Ashley: " Ok, here…"

(It was a charm bracelet, engraved)

_**To Spencer, my one true love**_

Spencer: "Oh, Ashley I love it." (Giving her a small kiss on the lips)

Ok Aiden your next."

Aiden: "Kyla & I went Dutch, I hope that's ok?"

Kyla: " Only because Aiden didn't have enough to pay for his own."

Adien: " Thanks for that Kyla."

Spencer: "That's find." ( Spencer says laughing)

( they give Spencer so jewelry to match Ashley's charm bracelet)

Spencer: " Thanks guys, I have the perfect outfit I can put this with, and last but not least, my loving mother and father."

Arthur: "Ok, Spencer, I finally got your mom to agree to this…'

Paula: "As long as you are completely responsible with it."

Arthur: "Happy birthday sweetheart…" ( handing Spencer a small box)

Spencer: "My big seventeenth birthday and I get a small box from my parents?"

Arthur: "You won't be saying that when you open it."

(Spencer opens the box, and inside is her very own credit card)

Spencer: "NO WAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PARENTS IN THE WORLD!"

Glen: "No way, Clay & I don't even have our own credit cards!"

Arthur: " Well Spencer's a little more responsible then you two."

Clay: "Dad, seriously, Christmas, we need to talk."

Arthur: " Ok, later…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene 2: **(It is Sunday morning and everybody's having breakfast)

(Ashley sends Spencer a text)

_**Meet me out side for the best birthday gift ever!**_

Spencer: "Ashley has a surprise for me outside."

Arthur: "Let's go see."

Glen: "It's probably Ashley in some huge red box and the gift is her."

(Spencer open the door only to find Ashley sitting on Spencer's brand new car)

( it a blue convertible with a pink bow on it)

Spencer: "OH, MY, GOD! YOUR CARZY !"

Ashley: "I know, crazy is my middle name."

Spencer: "Ash, your best!" (Giving Ashley a passionate kiss)

Glen: "Wow, I wish my girlfriend would buy me a car… Hey Ash…"

Ashley: "Keep dreaming."

(Spencer turns back to her parents, they have that look)

Spencer: "OH, MOM, DAD, PLEASE TELL ME I CAN KEEP IT, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

(Spencer begging as if she was seven instead of seventeen)

Arthur: "Spencer, you don't even have a license."

Paula: "You can't even drive."

Ashley: "Mr.& Mrs. C, I know what your thinking, but I can drive Spencer over to this empty lot I know, just us and the lot and I can teach her how to drive."

Spencer: "PLEASE, PLEASE?"

Arthur: "well…. I wanted to teach you Spence…but I guess it's ok, Paula?"

(Paula gives Arthur that look)

Arthur: "Oh, come on honey, we have to learn to trust Spencer some how."

Spencer: "OH, MOM, PLEASE!, you can even test me yourself, when Ashley's done teaching me, and if I don't pass, then no license."

Paula: "You'll be completely safe?"

Ashley: "Seat belts, air bags, and all."

Paula: "I can't believe , I'm about to say this…"

Spencer: "OH, THANK YOU!"

Paula: "Go, before I change my mind."

(Spencer hugs her parents)

Clay: "So, Ash, how much did the car cost you?"

Ashley: "Only $5000." ( She says giving a little simile)

(Spencer& Ashley head for the lot)

(on the L.A freeway)

Spencer: " Ashley, this has been the best birthday ever, all thanks to you."

Ashley: "Nothing's too good for my girl."

(Suddenly Spencer & Ashley are hit by a truck and go flying sideways on the freeway, finally hitting a ramp stopping them)

(Ashley wakes up, holding her head)

Ashley: " Spencer?"

(Ashley looks over at Spencer)

(Spencer head lays on the dashboard, bleeding)

Ashley: "SPENCER, SPENCER!, OH MY GOD."

(Ashley goes to the other side, the man in the truck comes up to her)

The Man: " Are you ok?"

Ashley: "Yeah, I'm fine, please help my friend."

(the man looks in at Spencer)

The Man: "Oh God, we need an ambulance."


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 3:**(Spencer is rushed to the hospital)

The Ambulance Women: " I've got a seventeen year old, white female, freeway accident, head damage, unconscious at the scene."

(Paula is walking the opposite way and hears the announcement)

(She looks up and sees Ashley crying, she knows)

Doctor: " Dr. Carlin, can I get your help here?"

(Paula rushes over)

( Ashley calls Aiden)

Aiden: " Hey Ash, let me guess, you & Spencer are tarring up the L.A freeway?"

Ashley: "No, the complete opposite…"

Aiden: "Ash, what's wrong?" ( realizing the seriousness in her voice)

Ashley: "We got into an accident, some jerk in a truck, Spencer's hurt, I don't know how bad, I'm at the May branch hospital…"

Aiden: "Stay there, I'm coming."

( the Man comes and gives Ashley a soda)

The Man: "Here, (handing Ashley a coke) I'm sorry about your friend.."

Ashley: "Yeah, maybe you should learn how to drive."

( The man is cut off by the police officer)

Police Officer: " Excuse me Miss, May I ask you a few questions?"

Ashley: "How is she?"

Police Officer: " I'm sorry I don't know, But I have to ask you these questions, now what's your name?"

Ashley: "Ashley Davies."

( Ashley gives the officer the information he wants, and he goes to the Man)

(Aiden shows up)

Aiden: "Ashley, how is she?"

Ashley: "I don't know."

(Ashley & Aiden sit in the waiting room and wait)

(One hour later)

(Paula finds Ashley & Aiden)

Ashley: " Mrs. C, how is she, please tell me she's ok?"

Paula: "No, she's not, she's in a coma."

Ashley: " What!"

Aiden: " Is she going to be ok?"

Paula: "We don't know, if she doesn't wake up in a week… we might…."

(Paula saying on the verge of tears)

Ashley: "Mrs. C , I'm so sorry!"

Paula: " I have to call my family."

(Paula walks away)

Ashley: "Mrs. Carlin!" (Ashley yells after her)

(Paula continues walking)

Ashley: "She probably thinks its my fault."

Aiden: "Come Ash, lets get you home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene 4:**(Ashley doesn't say word the way home)

( They pull up to Ashley's house)

Aiden: "Are you gonna be ok Ash?"

Ashley: "Yeah, I'll be ok… "

( Ashley gets out of the car and walks toward her house)

Aiden: "Ashley!"

(Ashley turns around)

Aiden: "Call me if you need anything" (He says smiling at her)

Ashley: "Thanks Aiden." ( She says smiling back)

( Ashley goes in the house only to find Kyla engaged in the TV)

Ashley: "Kyla, you are never going to believe what happened…"

Kyla: "Oh, I know, the whole world knows, it's all over the news."

Ashley: "What!" ( Ashley stares at the TV)

" New in L.A news, first daughter of the late Raife Davies, lead singer of rock group " Purple Venom" was found in a car accident today, where she was hit by a truck and slid across the L.A freeway, the rock star's daughter seemed to come out without a starch, as for her passenger, word is unknown."

Ashley: "Kyla turn that off!"

( Kyla turns off the TV)

Kyla: "So, how is Spencer?"

Ashley: "She's in coma."

Kyla: " Oh My God!, is she going to be ok?"

Ashley: "I don't know, her mom says that if Spencer doesn't come out of it in a week, She might…"

( Kyla getting the hint)

Kyla: "Oh Ashley."

( Kyla goes and hugs her sister)


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene 5:**( The next morning Ashley and Kyla rid to school)

( the media is everywhere)

Reporter: " There they are, Ashley, Kyla!"

( Ashley & Kyla run from the media)

The Principle: " You all have to leave now, you are not permitted to be on school grounds"

Ashley: " See Kyla, this is where being famous sucks!"

Kyla; "I see."

( Glen and Clay walk over to Ashley)

Glen: " Ashley, what did you do to my sister!?" ( Glen is furious)

Clay: " Glen calm down!"

Glen; " No! Now Ashley what did you do?"

Ashley; "Look, this idiot came out off nowhere and…"

Glen: " You were driving?"

Ashley; " Yeah but…"

Glen; " So it is your fault?"

Ashley: " NO, IT'S NOT!"

( Aiden sees and rushes over)

Aiden: " YO, Glen back off!" ( Aiden has always been over protective of Ashley)

Glen: " Oh Aiden, maybe you can explain to me how your ex-girlfriend got my little sister in coma?"

Aiden: " Ashley didn't do anything."

Clay: " GUYS! Cool it, it over and there's nothing we can do, how is this helping Spencer?"

Clay: " Sorry Ashley."

( Glen & Clay walk away)

Ashley: " Thanks Aiden."

Aiden: " I told you, if you need anything…"

( Ashley hugs Aiden)

Kyla: " Aiden would you do the same for me?"

Aiden: " Of course!" ( Kyla kisses Aiden on the lips)

Ashley; " Let's get to class"

( Ashley's third period class)

Teacher: " All right class, flip your test over you may begin."

( With everything that happened yesterday Ashley couldn't possibly pass her test, like Ashley studied anyway)

( instead of trying, Ashley get up and walks out)

Teacher: " Miss Davies, Miss Davies, get back here now!"

( Klya & Aiden watch her leave)


	6. Chapter 6

**Scene 6:**( Ashley picks up some sun flowers for Spencer and drives to the hospital)

( Ashley sits on the bench outside of Spencer 's room)

( Paula goes to check on Spencer and sees Ashley)

Paula: " Ashley what are you doing here?"

Ashley: " I couldn't stay in class… I kept thinking about Spencer… these are for her."

( Handing Paula the sun flowers)

Ashley: " Any change?"

Paula: " Not yet."

( awkward silence)

Paula: " I'll make sure Spencer gets these… I have go now."

( Ashley looks in at Spencer laying unconscious in the bed)

( She whispers I love you)

**Bashawna here: " tell me what you think, reviews Please!!!!!!!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Scene 7 :**( Paula goes home for the day, her shift is done)

Arthur: " How was your day guys?" ( Arthur ask as Glen & Clay come in)

Clay: " Oh, good, Glen tried killed Ashley…"

(Arthur looks at Glen)

Glen: " Not literally, I should have though, this is all her fault, I should put her in the coma."

Arthur: " It's not her fault these things happen everyday."

Glen: " Yeah, but it happened to Spencer!"

Paula: "It never would have happened if you didn't let her have the car Arthur."

Arthur: " Me! Paula you agreed too."

Clay: " Guys, ENOUGH! this is not helping Spencer, for the sack of argument lets just say it's everyone's fault, will that make everybody happy!?" ( Now Clay is furious)

( A knock at the door)

( Clay opens it)

Clay: " Chelsea!"

Chelsea: " Hi, can I come in?"

Clay: " UH…no… let's go for walk."

(they start to walk around the block)

Chelsea: " Sorry, I haven't come by to see you since Spencer…"

Clay: " That's ok, I understand, you've been busy."

Chelsea: " I didn't know what say… so how are you?"

Clay: " Horrible! I'm trying to keep the family together, but with Spencer gone… it just seems like…at least with Spencer here, Mom & Dad didn't argue that much… you know… everyone's afraid to argue in front of her because she's the baby, but at the same time we have to let Spencer grow up."

( Chelsea just stares at Clay for a moment)

Clay; " What?"

Chelsea: " You are so strong Clay Carlin, for doing what your doing, and Spencer would be so proud of you."

Clay: " Thanks Chelsea… you know what you said about not knowing what to say… you just said it."

( they share a passionate kiss)


	8. Chapter 8

**Scene 8:**( It was Wednesday afternoon in May Branch Hospital)

( Paula walks down Spencer's hall and see a doctor entering)

Paula: " Dr. Adams!" (she yells)

Dr. Adams: " Paula , there you are, your daughter is awake…"

( Paula starts to run to her daughter's room, when Dr. Adams stops her)

Dr. Adams: " Paula… I don't know how to tell you this… but your daughter has amnesia."

Paula: " What! she doesn't remember anything!"

Dr. Adams: " I'm was about to find out."

( They enter the room)

( Spencer sits in the bed looking around confused)

Dr. Adams: " Hi, Spencer, I'm Dr. Adams, how do you feel?"

Spencer: " Uh…confused… where am I?"

Dr. Adams: " Your at May branch hospital, do you remember how you got here?"

( Spencer shakes her head)

Dr. Adams: " Spencer, do you know who this is?" ( pointing at Paula)

( Spencer shakes her head)

Paula: " Spencer, I'm your mother."

Dr. Adams: " Spencer, you were a car accident, that's how you ended up here, do you understand?"

Spencer: " Yes."

Dr. Adams: " I'm going to leave you & your mother alone now, Paula try jug her memory anyway you can think of, family times, friends, etc, I'm going to phone the rest of your family."

Paula: " Thanks Dr. Adams."


	9. Chapter 9

**Scene 9: **( It's 2 'o clock and Ashley, Kyla, & Aiden comes by to see Spencer)

( They see the family in Spencer's room)

( They go in)

Ashley; " Spencer! Your awake!"

Spencer: " Who is she?" ( asking her family)

Arthur: " Spencer, this is your…."

( Arthur is cut off by Paula)

Paula: " classmate, they're your classmates, they came to visit you, to make sure your ok."

Arthur: " Paula!"

( Paula & Arthur takes them outside)

Paula: " Look here Ashley, you are going to stay away from my daughter, because of you she has amnesia, and without your influence on her she can be normal again."

Ashley: " You can't do this, you can't hide who she is!"

Paula: " Oh yes I can, you are going to stay away from my daughter!"

Ashley: " You can't keep us apart Paula, I make Spencer remember, and when she does, we'll probably run away together again and not come back!"

Aiden: " Come on Ashley lets go."

( they leave)

Arthur: " Paula, what do you think your doing?"

Paula: " Saving our daughter, saving our family so we can be normal again."

Arthur: " There's nothing wrong with our family!"

Paula: " Open your eyes Arthur, our family hasn't been right since Spencer became…"

Arthur: " It's who she is!"

Paula: " Well she doesn't have to be that way ever again, we can have our family back, why doesn't this matter to you?"

Arthur: " Because it matter's to you that somehow our family isn't normal, and we haven't been probably since your little fling with Dr. Adams!"

Paula: "Don't go there with me Arthur."

Arthur: " We have our daughter back, let's just focus on that… but when she is better, I'm going to tell her everything."

( They re-enter the room)

Spencer: " What's going on?"

( Paula & Arthur look at each other)

Both: " Nothing."


	10. Chapter 10

**Scene 10: **( the gang goes back to Ashley house)

Ashley: " **I HATE HER, **I hate Paula, She thinks she can make Spencer straight again, change who she is! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" ( Ashley screams)

Aiden: " I'm sorry Ash, but what can we do?"

Ashley: " Why is Paula always trying to take the best thing that ever happened to me away! Why can she do this?"

Kyla: " Because she's Spencer's mom."

( Ashley gives Kyla that look that says stop talking)

Ashley: " Paula is not going to get away with this!"

( Spencer is released from the hospital and tries to remember something, anything, about who she is and what was going on)

Paula: " Spencer this is your room." ( she says opening the door)

( Spencer walks in and looks around very confused)

( Spencer sees a picture of Ashley on her table and picks it up)

Spencer: " Isn't this that girl from the hospital?" ( Showing Paula the picture)

Paula: " Yes it is." ( Paula had forgotten to takes the pictures of Ashley out that Spencer had)

Spencer: " Are we best friends or something?"

Paula: " Or something, does anything look familiar?" ( Quickly changing the topic)

( Spencer shakes her head)

Spencer: " I have my own computer?" ( seeing it on the other side of the room)

Paula: " Yes, would you like to go on it, go ahead, do you remember how?"

( Spencer getting tried of people asking does she remember)

Spencer: " I think I can figure it out."

Paula: " Ok, I guess I'll leave you alone now, would you like anything else?"

Spencer: " Um…I'm kind of hungry."

Paula: " Ok, I'll make your favorite."

Spencer: " I guess that's ok." ( Seeing how she doesn't remember what her favorite of anything was she guessed it would be ok, maybe even help)

( Paula leaves)

( Spencer remember things, like turning on the computer or the television but nothing about who she was or the people she was with)

( Spencer turns on the computer)

( the computer screen)

_**SPENCER'S PAGE**_

(with a picture of herself as the background)

_**PHOTO ALBUM**_

( as in link on her page, Spencer clicks it)

( pictures of her family & friends)

( Spencer doesn't remember)

_**My dairy**_

( Spencer clicks the link but it has a password)

( of course she doesn't remember so she gives up)


	11. Chapter 11

**Scene 11: (** the only way for Spencer to regain her memory was to do normal things like going to school)

( Glen drives them to school)

Clay: " Ok, Spencer, your going to meet me & Glen back here at 3' o clock."

Spencer: " I get it."

Clay; " And if you need any help, ask around."

Spencer: " Ok, I will."

( Spencer was so happy to be doing something else other than staying in a house she didn't remember, she'd been in the house for over a week now)

( Chelsea sees her)

Chelsea: " Spencer!"

( Spencer faces her)

Spencer: " Hi… who are you?"

Chelsea: " You don't remember me, do you?"

( Spencer shakes her head)

Chelsea: " I'm Chelsea, Clay's girlfriend."

Spencer: " Oh yeah, I think I have a picture of you somewhere, can you show how to get to room 202?"

Chelsea: " Yeah, that's my homeroom, come on."

( they enter the room)

( It's Ashley & Aiden's homeroom as well)

Ashley: " SPENCER!"

Spencer: " Hi… you're the girl from the hospital, we're like best friends aren't we?"

Ashley: " Best friends?, Spencer, we are so much more than that."

Spencer: " What do you mean?"

(Ashley whispers to herself " Paula")

Ashley: " Ok, we need to talk, come on let's go…"

Spencer: " Go where?"

Ashley: " Anywhere, just come on."

Spencer: " Don't we have class?"

Ashley: " So, we'll ditch, Spencer come on." ( Ashley grabs Spencer hand)

Aiden: " Ashley maybe you shouldn't do this."

Ashley; " Paula trying to brain wash her, I have to brain wash her back."

Aiden: " Maybe you can do this later…?"

Ashley: " STAY out of this Aiden!"

(Ashley leads Spencer out of the room to her car)

Spencer: " Is this going to help me remember?"

Ashley: " This is going to help you remember everything, get in."

( Spencer gets in and they drive to the beach)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Scene 12: **_( they arrive at the beach)

Spencer: " Why are we here?"

Ashley: " This is one of … **our** favorite places."

( they walk along the beach for hours, while Ashley tries to find a way to explain what happened)

Ashley: " Spencer, we were celebrating your birthday, and I wanted to get you a really great gift….so I get you a car…."

Spencer: " YOU, got me , my very own car? How did you pay for that?"

Ashley: " My dad was rich."

Spencer: " Was?"

Ashley: " Yeah… he's dead…."

Spencer: " Sorry."

Ashley: " It's ok, he was amazing, he was a rock star of a group named "Purple Venom" and he left my & my half sister tons of money so…. Do you remember " Purple Venom"?"

( Spencer shakes her head)

Spencer: " We're you two close?"

Ashley: " Yeah, he was always on the road, but he always made time to see me, or he'd dedicate a song to me, I'd know by the title, it'd be some nickname he used for me or something, you meet him once."

Spencer: " Oh."

Ashley: " Back to you, Spencer I'm about to tell you something that's going to change everything…you might not understand at first but I'll explain."

Spencer: " What is it?"

Ashley: " Spencer… you're a lesbian."

Spencer: " What!" ( Spencer begins to laugh)

Ashley: " Spencer, I'm serious, you don't remember but it's true."

Spencer: " You mean I'm in love with girls?…. Well just who the heck am I in love with…?"

( Ashley stares at her for minute)

Spencer: " YOU! I'm in love with you?"

( Ashley nods her head)

( Spencer begins to walk away)

Ashley: " Spencer wait!"

Spencer: " I don't believe you,… just take me back to school."

(in the car)

Ashley: " It's true, your mom doesn't wasn't want us together, and now that you can't remember anything she…"

Spencer: " Shut up!…. Please just stop."

( the ride back to school in silence)

( Back at school)

( It's 3' o clock, and it's time for Spencer to meet Glen & Clay)

Clay: " Hey, Spencer, how was it?"

Spencer: " Um… It was fine, I think I've had enough fun for one day and I'm ready to go home."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Scene 13: **_( back at home)

Arthur: " Hey guys, how was school?"

Glen & Clay: " It was fine."

Glen: " Where's mom?"

Arthur: " Working late tonight, Spencer how about you, how was your day?"

Spencer: " Um… it was… can I ask you something?"

( sitting next to Arthur on the couch)

Arthur: " Of course sweetheart what is it?"

Spencer: " What's with me & that girl Ashley?"

Arthur: " Spencer, ( he takes her hands) you and Ashley are…. Well… you're a …."

Spencer: " She said, I'm a lesbian…. Is that true?"

Arthur: " Yes it is."

Spencer: " Have I always been one?"

Arthur: " You discovered you were… when we moved out here from Ohio, your mother found out about it the wrong way… and she didn't like it."

Spencer: " I don't blame her."

Arthur: " What do you mean?"

Spencer: " I mean, It's a good thing that I can't remember… so I don't have to turn out this way."

Arthur: " Spencer, it's who you are."

Spencer: " Well… not anymore, and you guys actually let me date her… she's crazy."

Arthur: " Spencer, you love her."

Spencer: " PLEASE, STOP SAY ING THAT." (Spencer runs upstairs)

( A couple hours later, it was dinner time)

( Arthur knocks on Spencer's door)

Arthur: " Spencer… it's dinner time … do you want me to bring you something?"

Spencer: " No, I'm not hungry." ( Spencer was more confused even ever and wanted to be alone)

( back down stairs)

Glen: " How is she?"

Arthur: " She says she doesn't want to eat."

( Paula comes home)

Paula: " Hi everyone, where's Spencer?" ( only seeing Arthur, Glen & Clay at the table)

Arthur: " She doesn't feel like eating."

Paula: " Is she ok, how was school?"

Arthur: " She'll be fine Paula, let's eat."

( after dinner Glen & Clay leave the table)

Arthur: " I told her…"

Paula: " Arthur how could you."

Arthur: " She deserves to know, it's who she is, but congratulations Paula , you win."

( Starting a fight)

Paula: " What!"

Arthur: " I told her, and she's glad that she doesn't remember , so she doesn't have to be a lesbian anymore."

**Bashawna: "Thanks for the awsome comments!!! tell me what you think???**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bashawna: Thanks for the reviews, you guys are turly awsomes, thanks so much!!!!**_

_**You'll have to deal with this one update for a bit!!!!**_

_**Scene 14: **_(Back at school during lunch)

( Spencer sits with clay & Chelsea)

( Ashley, Aiden, & Kyla sit on a opposite table)

Ashley: " It's over, it's all over, Spencer won't even talk to me, I can't go by the house, her mom will probably have me arrested, there's nothing I do."

Kyla: " It will be ok Ash."

Ashley: " No it won't, her mom wins and I guess….I have to move on."

Aiden: " Ashley, I can't believe what you just said, since when do you give up so easily?"

Ashley: " Aiden, I've been fighting to hold on to Spencer even before all this, and I'm tired of fighting."

Aiden: " So, you give up, don't you love Spencer?"

Ashley: " Of course I do."

Aiden: " Then stop giving up, keep fighting."

Ashley: " I can't , you don't understand."

Aiden: " I understand you love Spencer, and no matter what Paula did , you never stopped fighting, so why now? You going to remember what fighting for Spencer feels like, you were happy, happier than I've ever seen you. Remember when you made me help you kidnapped her, Who was the one who held the leader? You didn't stop then so don't stop now."

Ashley: " Your going to keep using that excuse against me aren't you?"

Aiden: " Yup, did it work?"

(Ashley just similes at him)

Aiden: " I knew it work."

Ashley: " I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day."

Aiden: " Forget it."

( lunch ends)

( Ashley goes over to Spencer)

Ashley: ' Spencer!"

( Spencer just walks away, clay goes after her)

Spencer: " I don't understand why she won't leave me alone, I want nothing to do with her!"

Clay: " Spencer, can I tell you a story about you & Ashley?"

( Spencer says nothing)

Clay; " When Mom found out about you & Ashley, she locked you in the house and was determined to keep you from Ashley, she even hired a therapist to turn you back straight but you didn't care, you didn't let that stop from being with Ashley, the two of you even run away together, mom was so upset, but it also helped her see that this was who you were."

Spencer: " Was I happy?"

Clay: " Yes, you were very happy."

Spencer: " I'm so tired of being confused, I'm tired of not remembering, what can I do?"

Clay: " I wish I knew."

Spencer: " My dairy."

Clay: " What about it?"

Spencer: " If my own thoughts can't help me remember then nothing can."

Clay: " Great!"

Spencer: " But it's password protected… I don't remember the password."

Clay: " We need Ashley."

( Spencer & Clay grab Ashley and ditch the rest of school)

**Bashawna: Can you guess what Spencer's password is? I really want to know what you think??? Review!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**(scene 15)**( Back at the house)

Clay: " Ok, Ashley it's up to us to try to think of what Spencer's password could be."

( they think of very thing, nick names , favorite places, foods, and nothing)

Clay: " Ok, maybe, it's something she told you Ash."

Ashley: " Like what, we tried everything."

Clay: " Something, I don't know."

( they've been trying for over hour now)

Spencer: " Could it have something to do with your dad Ashley?"

Ashley; " Like what?"

(Spencer thinks for minute)

Spencer: " Purple Venom."

Clay; " let's find out, try it Spence."

( Spencer tries it, and it works)

Spencer: " It worked,

_**My Dairy**_

( Spencer clicks the link)

( She reads pages and pages of very thing that's happened to her since they moved there from Ohio)

( Paula comes home, goes to Spencer's room)

Paula: " Ashley, what are doing here?, anyway I think you've stayed long enough and I'd like you to leave."

Spencer: " No mom, It's over, I remember everything, how could you! I'm sorry I can't be normal for you, but this is who I am, but I'm tired of fighting to prove myself to you, so until you ready mom."

Spencer: " Come Ashley let's get out of here."

(they begin to leave)

Spencer: " You know what, I can understand why you would want to change me back…It just hurts that you tried too."

Spencer: " Thanks Clay, you're the best brother in the world."

(She hugs her brother)

Spencer: " Ash let's go."

( they drive to the beach)

( they sit on the sand)

Spencer: " Ashley, I'm sorry."

Ashley: " Forget it, you remember, that's all that matters."

Spencer: " I just can't believe my mom…I mean she's not even…"

Ashley: " Yeah, she is trying, she not like my mom that when she found out she just give up on me, your kind of cares she not having me arrested."

(they laugh)

Ashley: " And if she never understands, It doesn't matter because I love you."

Spencer: " I love you too."

( they share a long passionate kiss)

THE END

**Basshawna: Hey, well that's the end! I chose Purple Vemon as the password because you know Paula, nor Arthur, nor Glen or Clay would know what Purple Vemon is!!! I really hoped you guys liked it and tell me what you think????**


End file.
